


Being dork

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: Its drabble about Lena came from her business trip and making dinner for Kara while listening BTS's song and being cute dork. Fluffy domestic Supercorp.





	Being dork

"Lee?"

Kara entering in apartment, hearing some Chinese song which Lena is enjoying making potstikers for her.

"Hello there" peck kiss on Kara's lips "How was your day?"

"You just come in National City before an hour and you don't need to make dinner"

Lena sighed "I'm not tired so i made dinner for you"

Kara don't like when Lena come from international trip and do some work. "My day is just fine and I missed you so so so much" Kara hugged her feeling Lena's warmth and her smell she missed.

"Lee why are you listening Chinese song though?" 

"Its not Chinese its kpop song of BTS. I was waiting for Jet to get board and this song was playing there and its catchy song." Kara is admiring Lena while she's dorking.

"You are the biggest dork and I love my dork so much."

 

"And I love BTS" Kara is pouting and Lena just enjoys teasing her. "Of course I love you Super"

 

"That's my wifey which I left in South Korea" 

"By the way in that song one of guy kissed a statue" Kara raising her eyebrow thinking what Lena want her to say. "I wanna kiss your Super statue" There she go.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena was listening Blood, Sweat & Tears by BTS and this is my favorite song of this band.
> 
> I don't know why I post this lmao


End file.
